


This Melancholy Soundtrack

by livwrites



Series: Scorose [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Community: HPFT, F/M, Inspired by Music, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livwrites/pseuds/livwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius wasn't sure if he was living life or drifting through it aimlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Melancholy Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and the inspiration for this) is from the song "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event.

The bar was dimly lit and looked grungy, definitely not the sort of place that Scorpius would normally go to. It was Friday night, however, and he felt like he needed a change in pace. A break from normal routine.

He walked in, found a place at the bar, and ordered a drink. Scorpius didn't usually drink Firewhiskey, but tonight he needed a break from everything that was stressing him.

Scorpius felt lonely. Lonely in a way that penetrated through to his bones, that numbed everything he experienced. He didn't talk to his friends anymore - or the people who had been his friends at Hogwarts. He just went to work, earned his Galleons, and went home every day, like an automaton. Like a robot.

Scorpius wasn't sure if he was living life or drifting through it aimlessly.

He looked around him, holding his empty Firewhiskey glass. He'd drained it in one shot. It didn't look like he knew anybody here, not that he really talked with anybody other than his boss and colleagues, of course. Nobody from Hogwarts, nobody that he'd really want to talk to.

He ordered another Firewhiskey.

There was a band playing in the bar. They were semi-decent, Scorpius thought bitterly. He didn't really care for the song they were playing, though. The lead singer was crooning about lost loves and unsuccessful relationships. It brought up too many bitter memories. Too many memories of happiness, of sunshine, daisies, and flowers.

Too many memories of red hair, giant grins, large family get-togethers, of feeling like he belonged.

Scorpius ordered a third Firewhiskey and downed it in one swig.

Slamming the glass down on the counter, he turned in surprise as the pub door opened, ushering in a cold blast of air - it was February, after all - and a woman stepped in.

Scorpius stared at her, probably more an unseemly gape than a stare. He felt the blood drain out of his face.

"Rose," he muttered, almost uncomprehendingly. Rose was most definitely not the kind of person to come into a bar. Why was she here then?

Scorpius thought that he was almost in pain. He had dated Rose almost all the way through Hogwarts, culminating in a messy breakup the day before their Transfiguration NEWT. Rose looked like she was over it. Scorpius admitted to himself that he probably wasn't.

He felt drawn to her.

Standing up with difficulty, Scorpius slowly made his way over to her. The Firewhiskeys had had more of an effect than he'd thought.

"Rose," he said, trying to keep the slurring out of his voice, "how are you?"

For a moment she didn't recognize him. Then the light came on and her eyes lit up. "Scorpius!" she exclaimed warmly. "How are you doing?" Then her eyes narrowed. "Are you drunk?"

"No," he slurred, failing to keep it out of his voice.

Rose looked concerned but said nothing. "Well," she added, seeming cautious, "I'm here with my husband Teddy. It's our last night before we go off to France for a month." She paused. "Are you okay, Scorp?"

Scorpius felt a pit in his stomach. Rose was married, she was leaving for a month, and she had called him the pet name that she had used when they dated. It was too much.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scorpius lied. "I just... I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." He turned on his heel, tried to avoid tripping over the floor, and made his way to the men's room. Turning on the tap, he splashed water on his face and leaned against the vanity, groaning.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but it was a while before he left the bathroom. He didn't want to see Teddy Lupin. He wasn't sure what he'd do.

When he did leave, Rose came over to him at the bar. "I've got to leave now," she said, "but it was nice seeing you again, Scorpius." She stared at the bar around them. "Maybe once Teddy and I get back from France we could meet up? Somewhere a bit more... savoury, maybe?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, "sure." He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep that promise or not.

She left, meeting another man, presumably Teddy. He had dark brown hair that slicked up at the front. She looked happy.

Scorpius felt miserable. He ordered another Firewhiskey. Once he finished it he paid, got up, went outside, and threw up.


End file.
